Russian Mafia
The Russian Mafia (Cyrillic: Русская мафия, Russkaya Mafiya) or Bratva (Братва) are a large gang that appear in of Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV ''and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars.'' They are inspired by the real-life Russian Mafia in America. This gang is large and well armed in all of its appearances. In each game they are trading weapons, drugs and other illegal activities. They use the old Soviet Union flag as their gang sign, hinting the fact that they like their old country. GTA 2 The Russian Mafia, in GTA 2, are led by Jerkov and are experts in contract killings and gun running. They are located in the Industrial Section and are in a rivalry with the Hare Krishna and in an intense rivalry with The Zaibatsu Corporation. Jerkov hires Claude Speed to kill Zaibatsu gang members, save Jerkov from assassins and killing other Russian drug dealers, amongst other things. Their favorite radio station is KGBH, a pun on the Soviet KGB. Other members include: Ivan, Uncle Vanka, Bilovski, Ziggy Pole, Lodov, Shagski, Sandra Tito and Chesti-Kov. GTA III Era GTA San Andreas The Russian Mafia only appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas for a short time, only being seen in three missions. They wear black t-shirts or gray sweaters, or matching jackets and trousers, and they use a wide arsenal of weapons. Though they have no permanent stake in the state, they have claimed the Atrium as a temporary turf in the mission Just Business, and also appear in league with the Ballas, Los Santos Vagos and San Fierro Rifa in Big Smoke's "Crack Palace". Their influence is obviously felt considerably more overseas, but after the fall of the Berlin Wall, Russian mobsters flooded into America. Members and associates Associates *Big Smoke - He joined them to his crack empire. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *Gray Imports *Just Business *Key to Her Heart *End of the Line Gallery Image:RussianMafia-GTASA-members.jpg|Standard Russian Mafia members. Image:RussianMafia-GTASA-members2.jpg|Secondary Russians. Supposed Russians that appear as normal mechanics, during "Gray Imports". Russian Mafia Member 1.jpg|Russian Mafia first member Russian Mafia Member 2.jpg|Russian Mafia second member Russian Mafia Member 3.jpg|Russian Mafia third member GTA IV Era GTA IV The Russian Mafia run the south and west parts of Broker, Liberty City. Most criminal activities in Broker are in the hands of the Russian Mafia. In the beginning of the game you almost immediately begin to work for this gang through Roman. Kenny Petrovic, Mikhail Faustin, and Dimitri Rascalov who took over after Faustin's death, are leader's of the Russian Mafia. Members can be seen all over Hove Beach, Firefly Island and Beachgate in large numbers, the majority of them appear to wear Russian caps. They may wear any of a variety of clothes, including suits, Russian fur hats, leather gloves, camo trousers, black/diamond-knit turtlenecks and green/brown suit jackets. Some have tattoos on their hands -- some have a Soviet Russia hammer and sickle on the back of the hand, some have a cross on the palm, a cat with a hat(common Vory symbol) with the word "Лара" on the left hand and on the right a ring tattoo with a "9" in it; there are possibly other unidentified tattoos. The gangs known enemies are Niko Bellic and the Albanians. Unidentified Russians in fur hats and sunglasses will shoot at you in the Russian Shop should you open fire at the clerk; considering the store's nature and location, these are likely to be Russian Mafia members fulfilling their part of a protection racket. Russian's weapons range from Pistol's, a Combat Shotgun, or AK47's, Sometimes also wielding Micro Uzi's. The Russians are very loyal to each other. If Niko fires at one Russian, then other Russians within Niko's area will shoot at him. They are always many in number thus is this a hard fight for the player. Most members always carry AK-47's but rarely they carry pistols. Regular members do always carry normal pistols but also rarely use AK-47's. Before completion of Dimitri Rascalov's missions the Russians will help Niko if he is shot at, attacked, or hit by a car, similar to the Hillside Posse. GTA: Chinatown Wars In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Russians drive around in yellow Cavalcade FXTs and have yellow clothes. They have Micro SMGs. In drug dealing, they sell Ecstasy and buy Coke. Their yellow Burritos, are driven all around their turf, in Hove Beach, and south-western Firefly Island, and can be highjacked and taken to a secluded safehouse so they can be searched for drugs. Russian Mafia Families There are four major Russian Mafia families featured in GTA IV. *Petrovic Family *Rascalov Family *Faustin Family (Became the Rascalov Family after a takeover) *Bulgarin Family Gallery File:RussianMafia-GTA4-members.jpg|The Russian Mafia members in Hove Beach. Russian Mafia in Hove Beach.png|Russian Mafia Members hanging out on Firefly Island's beach. RM2.png|Russian Mafia in GTA IV. Russianscopytl4.jpg|Members of the Russian Mafia, their cars, and the tattoos on their hands. GTAIV 2010-10-31 00-45-33-93.jpg|Russian Mafia RussiansTLAD.jpg|Rascalov's men Category:Gangs in GTA 2 Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Russian mafia Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Gangs in GTA 2 Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Russian mafia Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony